


Dazzle

by krikkiter68



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love in the afternoon, dressing up and dazzling Spring sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malcolm

Sam carefully applies jet black eyeliner to her lover's moony azure-powdered eyelid, squinting slightly with concentration as she adds an upward tick. Making it identical, sexy. Her subject's eyes are closed, and she hears their satisfied sigh: they already know they're beautiful.

The curtains are drawn, shutting out the world. A beam of white Spring light sears through the gap, dappling the shadows of their vast, grey-sheeted bed.

Mascara now. Sam untwists the lustrous black brush and wields it, streaking and filling her lover's long grey eyelashes. A pause, and those blue eyes flutter open, the pupils reducing in the dazzle of light. Then they focus on her and they expand, shining, reflecting her in their limitless depths. She smiles.

"Lips?"

They nod, their mouth open, ready for her. She takes the black lipstick holder, twisting until a ruby spear juts proudly into the still air. She smoothes it against the parted lips in front of her. Her love's arm starts trembling and she strokes it fondly until it subsides.

"Darling."

She sits back onto her haunches, admiring her handiwork, gaze sweeping down her lover's body. All in black silk, like her, nipples peaked beneath the black camisole. Suspenders taut against the freshly-shaved thighs, attached to fine black silk stockings. Her hand strokes down the silken torso in front of her, and down, until...

"Ohh, fuck, Sam," Malcolm intones, "just fuck me already, love."

He watches as she frees him from the seductive cling of his French silk knickers, watches as she weighs him in her hand and devours him with her eyes. Panting, legs parted, he wants her to take him.

"Want you. Want..." he gasps, voice catching as she strokes him.

"What do you want, my pretty darling?"

"You, sweetheart. Your sweet cunt surrounding my cock. Staying there."

"Sounds good," she says, and he moans as she straddles him, loving the way her suspenders snag and pull against his. Loves how she takes charge of him, holds his cock like a precious object as it throbs in time with her pulse.

His head rolls back against the pillow and he whimpers as she slides down onto him.

"Shh. Shh, darling," she murmurs, stroking his hair. He feels massive inside her, stretching and smoothing her out entirely, and she could just ride him hard and fast and come within moments, she's done that before. Tonight, it's different.

"Sit up," she commands, gently. His kohl-lined eyes are dazed and his long hands ghost down her back as she settles down and he's in her completely, buried in her, so hard he may burst at any second.

"Kiss me," she whispers.

And he does, and they do, until the slanting light dips over the end of the bed, time meaningless, scarcely moving, lost in each other. Finally she grasps his shoulders and starts to move, gyrating around him. He touches her soaked core and she's coming, pulsing around him and it's heaven and the stars are falling, hardly there as he hears their cries.

They lie together, the world a distant dream they'll join again, but not yet, not yet.


	2. Jamie

Another sunny afternoon. Jamie, dazed and drunk with lust, lies between Malcolm and Sam as the two of them take turns to kiss him. Sam watches as Malcolm seizes Jamie in his skinny arms. watches his tongue roughly plunder his old friend's full mouth, his painted, kohl-lined eyes closing in pleasure. Jamie's knuckles whiten as his strong hands clench, nails raking Malcolm's skin through the silky fabric. Malcolm finally breaks away and grins down at him.

"Like that, did ye?"

"Aye, ya pretty fuck. Touch me."

Jamie's cheeks flush as he feels Sam watching Malcolm's palm sliding down over his camisole, pausing as he reaches the ruched elastic of his French knickers. His cock is fully erect now, sitting up and begging to be stroked.

"Touch me, ya bastard."

Malcolm pauses, sees Sam nod, and Jamie sighs deeply as Malcolm starts stroking his silk-clad, steel-hard cock. Fuck, it feels good, he thinks. He closes his eyes, hardening further as his mind drifts, seeing his gorgeous made-up face, his crimson-painted lips parting in bliss. Malcolm's not the only pretty fucker right now, he thinks.

He pushes his hips up, and up, to meet Malcolm's palm, pleas and curses falling from his lips as the strokes slow and shorten. He opens his long-lashed eyes, tears brimming, a dazzling beam of light dancing in the crystalline depths of his huge azure eyes.

"Please. Please fucking touch me."

Malcolm grins again, light glinting off the sharp edges of his teeth.

"Uh-uh. Not yet. Ye're neglecting the lady, aren't ye?"

Sam smiles and lies back against the pillows in response, spreading her long legs, resplendent in silk stockings and suspenders. No knickers. Jamie's mouth floods in appreciation.

"Fuck, love. Want me tae eat ye out?"

"Yeah," she murmurs, "I'd love it."

Jamie scoots down the bed, pushing Sam's legs apart until her glistening cunt is fully spread in front of him. He licks his lips before diving forward, burying his face in her warm aromatic depths, licking frantically. He feels Malcolm straddling his legs from behind, rutting against his silk-covered arse, one hand fisted in his black curls.

Jamie moans as his fast-moving tongue causes Sam to buck against his mouth as he brings her to one shattering climax after another. Dazed, face soaked, he moans as Malcolm's lubed fingers, then Malcolm's cock penetrate him, a single touch to his own cock enough to tip him over the edge, streaming into silk.

He lies exhausted, panting, as the others gather him into their arms, writhing tiredly as someone wipes his face.

"Yer lipstick's run, ye twat," Malcolm whispers, before kissing him. Head resting on Sam's shoulder, Jamie can only sigh in response.


	3. Nicola

If you'd have told Nicola Murray a week ago she'd be spending a day in bed making love to a lingerie-clad Malcolm and Sam, she never would have believed you. And yet here I am, she thinks, her eyes closing as Sam kisses her, warm, soft lips enveloping her soul.

Sam breaks away to kiss her neck, and she glances across to see Malcolm, propped up on heaped pillows, watching them both with narrowed kohl-lined eyes, rouged lips parted with lust. He's practically panting for us, she thinks with a flush of pride, and she parts her black-stockinged legs further for his benefit. She sees one of his long, black-gloved hands straying towards the erection straining the waistband of his silk French knickers.

Sam takes hold of her shoulders and pushes her down on the bed, straddling her. She giggles as Sam kisses her, feels Sam's stockings snagging against her own. This is bloody gorgeous, she thinks, as she fumbles with the hooks on Sam's bra. Failing to undo it, she strokes down until her fingertips contact pearl-grey silk, and she gathers it down until Sam's beautiful nipples are exposed. She herself is already topless, and she sighs as Sam's warm, pebbled nipples press against her own. They kiss again for the longest time, and when Sam breaks away Nicola sees her eyes illuminated by a beam of light that casts startling fires in those warm brown orbs.

She glances back and smiles at the sight of Malcolm stroking himself over his French knickers.

"Fuck. I really wanna fuck one of ye."

Sam gives Nicola a final heartfelt kiss before rolling off her.

"It had better be our guest, don't you think, darling?"

"Aye," Malcolm says, settling back against the pillows, "Nicola, pet, come over here, please."

Heart pounding, crotch flooding, Nicola crawls over to him on all fours, lies down next to him. Nervously places her hand over the large bulge under the tented fabric.

"Go on, love," Malcolm breathes, "it won't bite."

Nicola releases him and he lets out a heartfelt sigh as she takes hold of his steel-hard flesh. God, he's enormous, she thinks. She turns her head to see Sam nodding and smiling.

"OK, here goes," she murmurs as she straddles him, sinks down slowly, so large he's almost painful, but in no time he's in up to the hilt in her. She pauses, leaning forward on her hands, breathing hard.

"Sam, come an' sit on my face, darlin'."

Nicola sits up on her haunches, feeling Malcolm pulse inside her, as Sam lowers herself onto Malcolm's face. She watches Sam hum in pleasure as Malcolm strokes her with his tongue and she reaches forward, cupping Sam's wonderful full breasts.

"Kiss me," she murmurs, sighing as Sam leans forward, soft lips touching hers. Nicola begins to move on Malcolm's shaft, wetness easing her way. She gasps as Sam's nimble fingers caress her where they join, the three of them riding a rolling wave of pleasure, until Malcolm thrusts upwards hitting a peak inside her and she comes, howling, feeling them shudder around her.

Nicola lies tangled up with them as they embrace her. Soon it'll be forgotten and she'll be fighting Malcolm again. But, she decides, head resting on Sam's breasts as she embraces Malcolm's shoulders, not yet.


	4. Ollie

Another lazy afternoon, sunlight streaking the sheets of Sam and Malcolm's bed. Ollie, dressed in a black silk slip and fishnet stockings, lips rouged, eyes painted, lies across Malcolm's lap, gasping as the older man spanks him. His cock hardens in the confines of his pink French knickers as he watches a basque-and-stockings clad Sam surveying the scene, lying back against the pillows, eyes half-closed as she strokes herself.

Never thought she'd like this, but I'm not complaining, he thinks.

He thinks back to the time he first tried on Emma's underwear, in her flat when she was working late one evening. He'd applied black eyeliner and red lipstick, felt the black stockings taut against his slender thighs, ran his long hands over the camisole top. Watched, and watched himself in her full length mirror, cock hardening at the pretty mess he'd become. Taken himself in hand, stroking faster, lips parting, saw himself coming, soaking the fabric. Came so hard his knees almost buckled beneath him.

Sees himself now, his long, long fishnet-clad legs quivering with each of Malcolm's hard slaps, his stiff cock pressed hard against Malcolm's stockinged thighs. Malcolm, in lingerie and full make-up, beautiful and terrifying.

He starts as Malcolm abruptly rolls him onto his side and scoots up behind him, clasping a black leather gloved hand against his skinny chest, and starts rutting against his silk-covered arse. He closes his eyes, surrendering, feels Sam's full, warm lips pressing against his. Sighs into her mouth as she takes hold of him, positions and guides him inside her soaking depths. His back prickles as he hears a condom packet being torn, braces himself, knowing that Malcolm won't be gentle, not wanting him to be. He tenses as Malcolm pushes in, not pausing for Ollie to get used to the stretch, the burn. He groans, pleasure and pain mingling.

"Do you like this, pretty darling?" Sam whispers in his ear. "Being our plaything?"

Filled, surrounded, losing himself, he rests his face against her shoulder, cock twitching inside her warmth as Malcolm spanks him again.

"Yeah. Fuck, yeah," he whispers against her skin.


	5. Sam and Malcolm

The light's fading outside, now, slanting sunlight throwing dreamy patterns over the bed. Malcolm tugs at the silk restraints binding his wrists to the bars of their bed, finds he's held fast. His hips are resting on one of their substantial pillows, elevating them. He grins.

"I'm all yours, darlin'," he murmurs.

Sam smiles, places a soft hand on his inner thigh. Plays with the lacy top of a black stocking. Then runs her hand over his hard, huge cock, barely concealed in skimpy black silk.

"Spread your legs," she whispers. He moans as he obeys her, feels her peeling his knickers away from his skin. Exposed to her gaze. The cool air, her scrutiny, stir him still more. He runs his tongue over his rouged lips, waiting.

Sam opens a drawer and pulls out their new toy. He strains to see what she's doing, knows she's busy with the lube. He can hear his own heartbeat in the still air.

Sam holds the toy aloft, shining in the faint light, and he nods, his eyes heavy-lidded.

"Your new anal beads," she murmurs. "Happy birthday, darling."

"Ravish me..." he moans.

He lets his legs fall open as she approaches him on her knees, toy in hand. They're big beads that gradually increase in size, ten of them in all, and he knows he needs to relax. He closes his eyes as the cold tip breaches him, Sam working it in a millimetre at a time. She strokes his thigh, soothing him, kisses his forehead as the first bead slides home. He sighs, deeply, and she kisses him.

"More?"

"Please..."

She pushes, slowly at first, letting him set the pace until he's bucking backwards, trying to engulf the beads. He winces and moans, begs her not to stop. Finally, the last bead slides home, up to the flared base. She smiles and sits back on her heels. He's panting, his face flushed, and she's never seen anything so beautiful in her whole life.

"What do you want, darling?" she murmurs.

"Fuck me, sweetheart," he gasps.

She clambers on top of him, straddles him, sinks down, engulfing him completely, and he lets out a desperate gasp. Sam moans as he fills and stretches her, his cock steel-hard, his hips thrusting hard from the pillow beneath them. Spreads her thighs, loving the wild ride, knowing he won't - couldn't - stop until she bids him...

Sam throws her head back, gasping as she comes against his hot length. Rather reluctantly, she slides off him, leaving him writhing. She smiles tiredly.

"Ready to come, my love?"

"Please...please, darlin'," he gasps out.

She reaches down, takes hold of the base and pulls, gently. Bead after bead, sliding against Malcolm's prostate, and she watches as his fists clench, his mouth opens to scream. Sam's lips part at the sight of Malcolm's cock erupting, thick white ropes of come landing as far as his chest.

He collapses back on the bed, and Sam's there immediately, untying his bonds and embracing him. He's shaking, curling up against her warmth as she hugs him. Finally, he subsides back onto the bed, lips stretched out into a ridiculous grin.

"Fuck, darlin'," he gasps out, "I didn't want that tae end."

She strokes his hair.

"And it won't," she whispers. "I love you."

Malcolm extends an arm, holds her close to him.

"Love ye too, darlin'," he murmurs into her hair, the light fading and fading as they drift into dreams together,


End file.
